The Video
by Miss-kittie
Summary: Sequal to "Rooftop Romance" Mostly fluff, and a twist of humor


Quistis strode confidently through the garden's halls, leafing through a few papers she had gotten from her students. Mostly Trepies, turning in extra credit work. She frowned softly, as she read one girl's journey... to uncover a bitebug GF.  
  
"My life... Has hit an all-time low." She grumbled, flipping through the rest of the report. Suddenly, her internal alarms went off. She looked up, and blue instantly met green.  
  
Seifer Almsy was standing there, directly in Quistis' path, trademark smirk on his lips. He crossed his arms, and Quistis waited patiently for him to move.  
  
And then she waited not so patiently.  
  
"Almsy." Quistis growled, clutching the papers to her chest. "Move."  
  
"Now, my dear ex-instructor, you're looking a little plump these days. Is walking around me too strenuous for you? Exercise is good for the body." Seifer said, looking Quistis over before returning eye contact.  
  
"I am not plump! It's just your head that's fat!"  
  
"OoooOOooo! I'm WOUNDED! Really, are we suddenly 5 years old again?" Seifer taunted with a laugh. A few students hurriedly past by, avoiding the two like the plague, lest they get caught in the crossfire.  
  
"No. I'm well past puberty. Tell me, have your balls dropped yet?" Quistis replied, voice pure acid.  
  
"Care to check and see?"  
  
"Sure, let me just get a magnifying glass and some tweezers and we'll go on the search!"  
  
Their eyes met, in an all out glaring war. Finally, Seifer broke the glare, looking straight ahead as he walked by. He paused as his shoulder brushed by hers, and leaned his head down next to her ear.  
  
"Dinner at my place?" he whispered, eyes glinting mysteriously.  
  
"Meet you in an hour." Quistis replied, small grin on her face.  
  
Then, they both continued walking as if nothing happened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You know," Quistis said, deftly spearing a piece of steak on her fork, "people are bound to find out sooner or later."  
  
Seifer shrugged, pouring salad dressing over his salad. "Ya. And then what will we do to amuse ourselves?"  
  
"We could take up golf."  
  
Seifer snorted into his wine glass, taking a sip and then setting the glass down. "Or we could go out on a mad hunt for the BiteBug GF!"  
  
It was Quistis' turn to snort, shaking her head slightly as she finished off her steak. "I'm afraid to make fun of it, lest such a critter existed."  
  
"Hmrph." Seifer said, finishing his wine and poking at his salad.  
  
"... Uh. Planning on eating, or are we trying to lose a few pounds." Quistis asked, eying the abundance of food on Seifer's plate. He grinned wickedly.  
  
"Well, I figured we could move onto some *ahem* extra curricular activities following dinner..."  
  
Quistis grinned, and leaned in towards Seifer. Just inches from his lips, she whispered "Not a chance" and got up to leave. Seifer's grin turned into a disappointed pout.  
  
"What? Why not??" He asked, following her to his door.  
  
"'Getting a little pudgy?' You're lucky I don't hurt you for that!" She teased.  
  
"Hey! You were the one who made that crack about my privates!" Seifer retorted, continuing to pout. It was Quistis' turn to grin wickedly.  
  
"Now we both know that isn't true." She said, raising an eyebrow. Seifer looked hopeful, giving her the most charming smile he possessed. His reply was the door closing in his face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis waited, tapping her foot on the roof, glancing at her watch. He was late. She did not like it when he was late. Late was bad. Seifer and Quistis met every Saturday night, at midnight, up on the very roof where the romance started.  
  
And he was late. 20 minutes late. Quistis was not pleased. Finally, she heard the clicking noise of somebody climbing the ladder. With a sigh, Seifer quickly appeared on the rooftop. Looking a little worried.  
  
"Quistis. What do you think would happen if... er... we were 'found out' so to speak?" He asked, scratching his head. Quistis thought about it a moment.  
  
"Well... Cid would probably call us into his office and lecture us for a good hour about how not right this is, Squall would probably say "whatever" and find someplace to screw Rinoa blind, Rinoa would be shocked but instantly supportive of her dear friend's choices, Zell would want to kill you and yell at me, and Selphie and Irvine would both faint." She quickly summarized, thinking about it quietly. "The Trepies would probably commit ritual suicide now that I think about it." Quistis said with a laugh. But her laughter died out quickly when she realized how serious Seifer looked.  
  
"... Seifer. Is there something you need to tell me?" She asked quietly.  
  
Seifer blinked innocently. "Well, actually, yes. Cid wants to see us in his office, Squall is screwing Rinoa, Zell wants to kill me, and somewhere, Selphie and Irvine are passed out."  
  
Quistis blinked. Then she panicked. "How! When?" She asked, chewing on her lower lip and hugging herself.  
  
"Well... You remember that *ahem* little videotape we made a while back?" Quistis blushed at the memory, then nodded her head. "Well... It was movie night tonight... And Irvine asked if he could borrow one of my tapes... It, uh, got mixed up with the tapes he chose... We were the main feature."  
  
Quistis blushed a deep, dark red. "How.... How many..."  
  
"Most of the Junior class, about half of the upperclassmen, and pretty much every SeeD in the building. They just finished showing it, which is why I'm late. Right now there's probably a mob of angry people banging down our doors, and when they find out we're not in right now, well, there's probably going to be a massive manhunt." Seifer grinned, but his face fell as he saw the tears trickling down Quistis' face.  
  
"How... How can I face my class on Monday! My friends... Oh Hyne, CID saw! Of all people!" She sobbed, bringing her hand up to cover her face. Seifer's arms were instantly around her, trying to sooth her.  
  
"Hey now, it'll be alright. It could have been worse? The camera was very flattering to you, if I can recall correctly." Quistis smacked Seifer in the arm, tears slowing down.  
  
"Oh... You..." Quistis huffed, a small smile appearing on her lips.  
  
"At least it won't be boring for a little while around here..." Seifer whispered, pressing his cheek to hers and lightly kissing the crook of her neck. Quistis giggled a little bit, wrapping her arms around her lover and sighing. She *definitely* didn't want to go back down.  
  
She didn't have to.  
  
Squall appeared at the top of the ladder, closely followed by Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, and Irvine. Seifer felt Quistis tense up, and quickly spun around. He was faced with 2 pairs of glaring eyes, 1 set of confused but happy eyes, 1 set rolling back into the owners head, and the last set weren't looking at him, there were too busy concentrating on catching the pair that had fainted.  
  
Irvine fanned Selphie's face, chuckling slightly to himself. Squall glared alongside Zell, whose fists were balled up and clenched firmly to his side. Rinoa still looked confused. But happy.  
  
Quistis stepped out in front of Seifer, blushing slightly. "Uh... Hi guys?" She greeted, adding in a little wave. Seifer's hands wrapped protectively around her waist.  
  
"So it's TRUE?" Zell demanded angrily.  
  
"Zell, you were staring just as hard as anyone else at that little movie of theirs. That has got to be the stupidest question of the century." Irvine commented dryly, continuing to fan poor Selphie. "By the way, Quistis, I had no idea you had such a nice-"  
  
"Hey now, watch what you say about Quistis." Seifer growled at Irvine before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to let me BORROW that little tape sometime, would you?" Irvine asked hopefully. Quistis glared. Irvine backed down meekly.  
  
Squall remained silent. Rinoa remained conflicted.  
  
"No comments, Squall?" Quistis asked, raising an eyebrow. Squall shrugged, not really looking at anything.  
  
"So... How long has it been going on?" Rinoa asked slowly.  
  
"Since you guys announce your engagement." Quistis answered, leaning back into Seifer. Squall looked at Quistis in surprise, then slipped back into his impassive face. Rinoa blinked for a bit, then smiled happily.  
  
"That's great! Now you'll have a date to our wedding!" Rinoa said with a laugh. Quistis smiled at her gratefully. Zell continued to rage silently, bouncing slightly on the ball of his feet.  
  
"What's the matter, chicken-wuss? Jealous?" Seifer asked with a smirk. Quistis elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
Zell looked about ready to launch himself at Seifer. Only Quistis stopped him, since she was after all standing in front of him.  
  
"Just ignore him, and be happy for us? Please Zell? I'm fairly certain that Seifer will be willing to arrange it with the lunch ladies so that there's always a hotdog or two for you..." Zell perked up a bit at that, but still glared at a triumphant Seifer.  
  
"And think of it this way, guys. Whenever Seifer is acting bad, I can just deny him sex." Quistis said, with a wicked grin. Seifer looked horrified as Irvine and Rinoa laughed. Squall just frowned and Zell started muttering about how he didn't need to hear it...  
  
"So about borrowing that tape..." Irvine started again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silence fell over the cafeteria as Seifer and Quistis walked in. Everybody stopped what they were doing and flat out stared. Quistis felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of so many people. Seifer just walked as if nothing was wrong. Suddenly, he spun around, dipped, and kissed Quistis wholeheartedly. The entire room gasped in shock/horror.  
  
"What was that for." Quistis murmured happily.  
  
Seifer shrugged. "I figured, since they were all looking, to give them something to look at."  
  
Quistis laughed, then brought Seifer back down into a kiss, much to the discomfort of the surrounding people.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
^^;;;; I know, I know, sappy and short. But I think it's a fitting ending... hehehe..... 


End file.
